The Ultimate WSW Story
Chapter 1 ~ Feathermoon Feathermoon got up and padded out of her den. She was very exited to go see if the P:AAU den had any new apprentices that she might have been able to take on as her own apprentice. "Oh!" Feathermoon squealed with joy at a white elder with bright orange splotches. "Hi, i'm Firefur," The elder chirped weakly, "I'm a kit, but if a mentor finds me, I'll be an apprentice." "Er...ok, I'll take you on." Feathermoon's tail was straight up in the air as she padded out of the P:AAU den, followed by her elder of an apprentice. "Gah!" Feathermoon turned her head when the orange and white she-cat growled. "What's wrong, Firepaw?" Feathermoon giggle and mewed at her own joke of calling Firefur her real former apprentice name. "I'm tired." The elder came up with the simple answer, half lieing, half telling the truth. "Ugg..." Feathermoon drooped her tail. "Whatever." Feathermoon waited until the cat had fallen asleep under tiredness, and then left to get back to her medicine cat den. Chapter 2 ~ Cloudskye Cloudskye had just woken up when Feathermoon padded into the mentor's den to check for ticks. Cloudskye knew that Feathermoon was checking Forestpaw, becuase a painful hiss came from across the den where Forestpaw's nest was located. "That was a sore you just poked with your claw!" "Sorry," Feathermoon muttered, concentrating. Cloudskye lifed her head to look around the den, She would be last to be checked, although Feathermoon would be quick with Nightfern, because Nightfern was obsessed with keeping her silver fur healthy and sleek. "Lucky Nightfern," Cloudskye said a tad bit too loud, becuase right when she fineshed, Ottersplash lifted her head from the nest beside Cloudskye, "Go back to bed," Ottersplash muttered. "Fine, fine." Cloudskye lay down her head and listened to Feathermoon mew quietly to Forestpaw, "I'm a mentor, although I don't sleep here, so do all medicine cat mentors sleep in their own den?" "How should I know? I'm'' not a medicine cat." Forestpaw meowed tiredly. And Cloudskye drifed off for a small nap before Feathermoon could check her ticks. Chapter 3 ~ Firefur ''This is... truly not fun at all. Firefur thought madly against her mentor, who was making her originize every herb that fell off the wall of her den after some kits ran through her den. Just then, Rainwillow padded in. "Oh hi..Firefur?" Rainwillow padded in and then stopped to ask the new apprentices name. "Hi, and yes." Firefur croaked. After smelling herbs all day, her throat hurt. "Is Feathermoon around? I have a thorn in my pad." "No, but can I ask you a question?" Firefur asked after a few heartbeats of awkward silence. "Feathermoon is your mentor, mabye you should ask her." Rainwillow replyed, her tail sweeping with embarassement. "No, it's a question for a cat who was potentially recent graduated." Firefur mewed. "Oh, ok. What is it?" "Do I sleep in the elder's den or the apprentice's den?" Firefur broke into a purr, and Rainwillow joined in. "Apprentice's den of course!" Rainwillow flicked Firefur's ear with her tail tip, a sudden warm friendship growing. "You get to meet Cheetahpaw, Silverpaw, and Leopardpaw!" Rainwillow announced happily, "So I'm Firepaw?" Firefur asked curiously, but Rainwillow just snorted with laughter, "Sure..." Rainwillow mummbled under her laugh as she padded away. Chapter 4 ~ Feathertail Millie Millie padded out of her den shared with a couple of other cats. Millie bounded over to a shady oak the shared a veiw of the whole Clan's camp. She looked around. She tried to name all the dens. Free den, PAAU den, Feathermoon's den, Mentor's den, Apprentice den, Midnitesky's Rock... Millie wondered how she knew about Midnitesky. She had dissapeared from WSW long ago. Or so Forestpaw told her. And just as Millie thought about Forestpaw, she padded out of the mentor's den. Probobly in search of the fresh kill pile. Now, Millie thought about somehting else. Wh...why is she a mentor when she still has her 'paw name? Shouldn't she have a warrior name? "Hey Forestpaw!" Millie called from her place beneath her oak tree, "Ye'?" Forestpaw called back though a mouthful of sparrow. "Come over here and eat!" Millie beckoned Forestpaw with her tail, "O'ke" Forestpaw mewd again through her prey and began to pad over to the shady tree. Millie and Forestpaw both settled down on their bellies to take a rest from the hot sun. Until Millie's nagging question came out. "Why is your name Forestpaw if you're already a warrior?" Forestpaw stared. "Why is your name Millie if you're already a Clan cat?" Millie narrowed her eyes. "Hm, To-shay," Millie said cooley. After a while of each of them dozing in the warm, green-leaf air, Forestpaw got up and began to pad away. But before she could get out of earshot, she said,"And I like that as my name, FYI!" Forestpaw lifted her tail high as high as it it could and padded into the mentor's den once again. Chapter 5. Silversong123 Silversong padded out of the apprentice den, followed by Leopardclaw, Cheetahstar and the newst apprentice, who's name was Spottedfang. Silversong stretched her Silver body and blinked her blue eyes as Leopardclaw padded in beside her. "Hi Leopardpaw." Silversong joked, "Hi Silverpaw!" Leopardclaw giggled her joke-name back. "Anyway Leopardclaw, what is Forestpaw going to teach you today?" Silversong asked her denmate, "I...I'm actully not too sure," Leopardclaw tipped her head thoughtfully to one side, "actully, I don't really have any more questions." "Really? I always have Nightfern's paws full with questions, it trains the mentor mind." Silversong said cooly, "But I can't help Forestpaw traint her mentor mind if I have no questions to train with." "Yes you do." "No,I don't." "Why can't you ask one little question?" "Because I already learned it all!" Silversong sigh and gave up. It was no use. "Fine." Silversong mewed simply and scampered away toward the tree Nightfern was washing under. I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to argue. Chapter 6~ Forestpaw13 "Yea. Ok. Sure." Forestpaw was agreeing flatly to Leopardclaw's ideas of expanding certain pages. "And then this one will be 10 pages long!" Leoaprdclaw burst unexpectedly, "What?! What page?!" Forestpaw's forest green eyes widened with suprise, "Oh. Hehe! Nevermind!" Leopardclaw spun around and strangley sped off. "Well. Ok." Forestpaw looked down and began to lick her ruffled chest fur flat. "Hi Forestpaw." Cloudskye padded up and sat down beside her good friend. "Oh, hi." Forestpaw grummbled annoyedly from being bothered again. "I'm sorry about all the things that WSW did while you were gone--From, Nightfern." After the message, Cloudskye looked down, "I told night i'm not a message box--" Cloudskye flattend her ears, "--but she didnt listen." Forestpaw very quietly let out a tiny mrrow of laughter. "Okay fine, belive it if you want." Cloudskye mewed, slightly giving into the joke. "Never!" Forestpaw yowled joyfully and lunged at Cloudskye, play fighting until moonhigh. Chapter 7~ Nightfern Nightfern lay in the sun, bathing herself in the joy of having fineshed grooming her fur in only three hours and forty two minutes flat. "Sup', Fern." Nightfern turned her wide, blue eyes to see her friend Shadewing sauntering up to her, wearing shutter-shades. "Oh...crap." Nightfern quickly hopped to her paws, guiltily remembering that she had planned to spend an afternoon with Shadewing out of camp, the two she-cats had been planning to wear their shutter-shades out of camp that afternoon and see how many pick-up lines the she-cats could use on random male loners before they got their ears shredded. "Shadwing, i'm really sorry, I've misplaced my shades." Nightfern was about to droop her tail, when she remembered she had just spent all that time grooming, ''Best I keep my tail off the ground! ''Nightfern thought. "Hah!" Shadewing burst out into purrs of laughter, "Whats so funny?" Nightfern demanded, "They don't call me S''hade''wing for nothing!" Shadewing swept her head around to retrevie something from the side pack she had, and out came a purple shaded pair of shutter shades. "Oh thank you Shadey!" Nightfern eargly fought to get the shades on her face. "Now are we going or what!?" Shadewing demanded happily, and the two she cats set off to have a good time in the forest. Category:Fanfiction Category:Special Fanfiction Category:Feathermoon's Stuff